Owlette (Cartoon Continuity)
For the character's mainstream counterpart, see Bibou. - Amaya= - Amaya (PJs) = - Winter= }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Real name |Row 1 info = Amaya |Row 2 title = Superhero identity |Row 2 info = Owlette |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Friends/allies |Row 4 info = Greg Connor PJ Robot Armadylan Cameron Teacher (mentor) Luna Girl (sometimes) The moths (sometimes) Night Ninja (sometimes) Ninjalinos (sometimes) The Wolfy Kids (sometimes) |Row 5 title = Enemies |Row 5 info = Romeo Robot Robo-Cat Robo-Owl Robo-Gekko Spy-Bot Night Ninja Ninjalinos Luna Girl The moths The Wolfy Kids Armadylan (briefly) |Row 6 title = Likes |Row 6 info = Her friends (including Connor and Greg) Fighting crime Flying Birds Aerial vehicles (such as the Owl-Glider) Flossy Flash Ninjalinos (sometimes) Her Giving Owl Gekko's plan to stick up on ice Mystery Mountain Lady Wigglesworth Her powers |Row 7 title = Dislikes |Row 7 info = Luna Girl and her moths Romeo and his robots Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos Sticky Splats Catboy's jokes (formerly) Gekko's plan to stick up on ice (formerly) Making mistakes Gekko messing around Being captured Catboy's fear of water Lying about her mistakes Being invisible The Wolfy Kids Upsetting Armadylan Armadylan's recklessness |Row 8 title = Episode debut |Row 8 info = "Blame it on the Train, Owlette" |Row 9 title = Voice actress |Row 9 info = Addison Holley}} Owlette (real name: Amaya), also known as Bibou or Vigilante Bibou in certain regions, is the deuteragonist of PJ Masks. She is the only female member of the team, the only team member capable of flight, and Bibou's vigilante counterpart from another universe set in a vigilante setting. Her vehicular method of travel is the Owl Glider. Owlette, with her sharp mind and super planning skills, is quick to act. She can fly, has amazing eyesight, and when she flaps her powerful wings, the bad guys are sent airborne! Keep your “Owl Eyes!” on Owlette! Her Owl Glider can take them all beyond the city streets and with its claws even carry things along with it! Amaya can be somewhat impatient at times and tends to have a bit of an ego when something lucky happens to her, such as the time she got a lucky basketball shot in "Owlette the Winner". She can also be a bit selfish at times. Despite this, she is very sweet and cares for Connor and Greg and their safety. She's also helpful, friendly, and smart, but still naive. As Owlette, she is very quick with her abilities. Like her fellow teammates, childlike immaturity tends to overtake her mindset on the mission leading to issues (such as becoming too focused on her tablet in "Supersonic Owlette" and refusing to forgive Catboy for an earlier mistake in "Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble"), but this is always realized and corrected leading to the mission being done properly, and the villain's plans foiled. When she got zapped by the Baby Beam and turned into Chicklette in "Terrible Two-Some". she can be very mischievous, sleepy, and sometimes whiny, and she has trouble flying until Gekko taught her. She also likes to draw on walls with chalk. Amaya is identical to her mainstream counterpart, except the only differences is that the color of her dress is red instead of magenta, has a pair of short red leggings under the dress, and wears red cats-eye shaped glasses. Amaya is shown to have brown eyes as well, but in the day she isn't portrayed to have them as she does at night. This is an unknown factor that only started happening in the Season 2 episode "Catboy's Cuddly". During the nighttime, her pajamas are identical to her mainstream counterpart, except it is a one-piece "onesie" pajamas, and has a pink owl symbol signifying her PJ Masks status, despite being a "onesie", do not have attached feet. She also doesn't lack any eyeglasses as her mainstream counterpart. As Owlette, she is identical to Bibou, but Owlette's different color is red instead of magenta, has a more feminine expression than Bibou such as having eyelashes, and her eyes are red instead of having Bibou's brown eyes. Another difference is that the horns at Owlette's head doesn't separate to her eyes, her nose is shown to be visible than Bibou, and she has a pink owl symbol at her chest instead of having a pink owl belly that Bibou would usually have. *'Super Owl Eyes': Can see at nighttime. *'Super Owl Wings': Can fly with her cape, like wings. *'Owl Wing Wind': Can make a wind from the owl wings. *'Super Owl Feathers' (first seen in "Wacky Floats", and officially introduced in "PJ Power Up"): Can shoot energy feathers from the owl wings, which can be used as projectiles. *'Super Feather Shield' (officially introduced in "Owlette Comes Clean"): Can create a large shield using owl feathers. *'Super Owl Swoop' (officially introduced in "Way of the Woofy): id:Owlette Category:PJ Masks Members Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Addison Holley Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Alternate doppelgängers Category:PJ Masks' world